


Indulgence

by gingerkitty



Series: True Desires [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Female Solo, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is in a bit of a predicament when she finds herself having intimate dreams about a certain chocolate-haired dwarf prisoner and has to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star of his dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112614) by [MissCath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath). 



> Inspired by an idea that the RP Kili to my RP Tauriel, [Miss-Cath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath) had. She wanted to write a short filet from Kili’s POV in which he has wet dreams about Tauriel and faps to those thoughts while in his cell, so I wrote one from Tauriel's. Enjoy!
> 
> Here is the parallel fic, [Star of His Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112614). We plan on collabing on a fic of the two of them coming together and confronting their feelings and desires ;D
> 
>  **I LIVE FOR COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS!** So if you liked what you read, please let me know!

Hands are all over her naked flesh. Fingertips gliding over her skin, leaving goose-pimples in their wake. She sighs and moans in delight as a pair of lips are kissing every inch of her; on her pointed ears and long neck, over her freckle-covered shoulders and across her collar bone, and down between her soft breasts as fingers pinch the hard pink nubs perched on top. The fingers stay there while lips continue down her pale, flat stomach, the tongue teasing her belly button and making her giggle lightly. Then the lips keep moving down, down to her most private and intimate area and she opens her legs to allow better access to her dripping sex. The hands make there way down to where the mouth is, dipping between her folds and making her gasp. The fingers spread her open and rub her gently as the lips kiss the soft skin of her inner thigh, a bearded cheek lightly scratching against her skin in the most pleasant way. A single thick finger slips inside while the tongue begins to lap at her juices, flicking over the sensitive bud at the top of her seam. This causes her to arch her back and let out a breathy moan. Her hips begin to move on their own, rolling against the talented tongue and fingers. A second finger joins the first, stretching her open in a way she never has been before. The assault on her senses continues as she grips at the sheets, the pleasure building until her muscles tense up, her body quakes as her mind goes blank and she is spilling her juices and clenching around the fingers inside her, calling out her lover’s name.

"Kili!"

Tauriel awakens in a cold sweat, her heart pounding, her breath racing, her legs quaking. She is tingling all over, a pleasant shiver going down her spine, and she feels something else too; a dampness between her legs. This was not the dampness she experiences every month or so, she had gotten over that a fortnight ago. No, this was the dampness of arousal, something she has not experienced in quite some time.

It takes Tauriel a moment to collect herself and recall all of the events that took place in her head only moments ago. She blushes deep and her face goes hot as the images come rushing back to her. She was being pleasured by a dwarf, but not just any dwarf, one of their captives. It was the young brunette with the short stubble, the one she had had a short, some what intimate conversation with about his rune stone and her love of starlight, the one who had asked if she was going to search his trousers because ‘he could have anything down there’. Why of all people was she having such an intimate dream involving him? She admits that he was the least ugly, or perhaps the actually attractive one, of their prisoners, with his short stubble for a beard, his large brown eyes, the way he smiled and looked at her.

No, she is not having these kinds of thoughts about a dwarven prisoner. She gets up and goes to her small bathroom, cleans herself up and returns to bed, willing away the last remaining thoughts and sensations of arousal and drifts back to sleep. After all, she does have morning watch duty of the prisoners.

A week passes by and Tauriel wakes up from another intimate dream involving Kili, and this time things had progressed further and she had pleasured him with her mouth and they were about to engaged in the most intimate of actions. Her arousal is stronger this time and she cannot just simply ignore it and will it away. She gives in decides she must relieve herself.

She starts with removing her nightdress and gliding her hands over her body, enjoying the pleasant tingle it provides. She brings her hands up to her breasts and plays with her nipples, which have become hard and raised. She rubs and pinches them, the sensations traveling straight to her sex. She keeps one hand there as she brings the other one down between her legs. She rubs a finger up and down her seam, collecting moisture, before rubbing the small bud of flesh and sensitive nerves that has become slightly engorged with her arousal. She gasps at the feeling, as it has been quite some time since she pleasured herself. She rubs slow and steady circles with her finger while her other hand still pinches and rubs her nipple, slowly building her pleasure.

She thinks about Kili, and how he had pleasured her in her dreams. She releases her nipple and brings her hand down to join her other one, only with this hand, she presses one of her long and slender fingers inside. She bites her lips at the slightly foreign action. She gives herself a moment to adjust, bending her finger and thrusting lightly before she slides another finger inside, rubbing herself a bit faster. She scissors her fingers open for a few minutes then adds a third. She is tight, clamping down on her own fingers, but continues her rub her sensitive spot firmer, coaxing herself to relax, imagining that it’s two of Kili’s thick fingers inside her. It doesn’t take long before her muscles relax and she begins thrusting her fingers in and out of herself slowly, enjoying the slide and pleasant feeling it provides. She twists her fingers and feels a slightly rough and bumpy patch at the front of her walls. She massages there gently and moans at the wonderful pleasure it causes. She realizes that her hand outside has stopped and resumes pleasuring herself there while also doing so from within. It doesn’t take long before she feels her climax approaching. She lifts her hips up as her legs tense, her back arches and her breathe hitches as her mind goes completely blank, her climax crashing down as wave upon wave of pleasure washes over her. Her body quakes as her muscles clench and pulse around her fingers still buried deep inside.

"Oh Kili!" she calls out on pure instinct, riding out her orgasm until her muscles relax and she collapses back onto her mattress. She slowly pulls her fingers from herself, a bit oversensitive and twitching, and lies there for a few moments until her breathing and heart rate return to a more normal pace. As she regains her senses and normal thought process, she realizes what she has just done and flushes red and hot, color running across her face, up to the tips of her ears and down her chest.

_Oh Valar, what have I just done!_

When she feels she is able to stand without her legs giving out from under herself, Tauriel gets up and goes to her bathroom to rinse off her fingers and wipe herself clean. She proceeds to return to bed, burying herself under her covers and hiding her face in her pillows, trying not to think about what she has just done, and who she thought about while doing so, praying to the Valar that it never happens again, while slightly hoping that is does.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos ^_^


End file.
